


Blissful

by CinnamonHyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Chronic Illness, First Dates, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonHyuck/pseuds/CinnamonHyuck
Summary: Donghyuck hadn’t experienced much in life...until he met Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck| Haechan/ Mark Lee, Mark Lee/ Na Jaemin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a sad story, and i don’t have much knowledge of Chronic illness so this may not be medically accurate. Please enjoy ♡

The sound of the waves filled his ears. Bright light on his skin as he lay back. _This was bliss._ Donghyuck though to himself. 

“Time to wake up!” A voice calls. White noise machine turned off bringing Donghyuck back to the room where he was.Back to the constant beeping of the monitors that tracked his every move, every breath. Back to reality.

“5 more minutes.” The boy responds, pulling the thin hospital sheet over his head. Donghyuck hates his reality, the reality where he was cooped up inside with no friends and no one but the nurses to talk too.

A reality where his diet limited him to stodgy porridge and rice. Donghyuck had decided, he needed an escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Marks life was simple. He followed the same mundane routine day in day out, all in an effort to impress his parents. Mark was bored, he was lonely and frustrated. He needed a change.

** Sunshine&sunflowers: hi. I’m Haechan,, wanna be friends? **

A message? A message from some random twitter account. This was a change. Mark picks up his phone and quickly messages back, hoping to not miss the opportunity of making friends with this person.

**Canadianboy: sure, I’m Mark.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a subtle change, the first few months of their friendship blossomed quickly and suddenly Donghyuck didn’t dread waking up in the morning. He enjoyed blocking out his sometimes constant pain with this new found persona he had created for himself, he enjoyed being someone different with Mark. Of course he was still real, this was all Donghyuck just Donghyuck minus the ongoing illness that tormented his every move. He was happy and everyone could see that.

* * *

“Wow. You really haven’t seen Titanic, I’m shocked.” Donghyuck giggles into the phone, Marks shouts of reasoning echoing through on the other side of the line.

“I’m my defence you do spend more time with your mom. My dad hasn’t seen it either!” Mark protests. A few moments pass and the line rings silent, the only sound was the whirring of the machine in the background and Donghyuck’s laboured breathing.

“Hae?” Marks voice echoes concern as the boy picks up his phone and brings it to his ear 

“I gotta go. Talk later.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Lack of sleep. All of this, the lack of breath, the dizziness, the everything was caused by a lack of sleep. 

Donghyuck hated it. Hated that he had found a friend to talk to, even at 2am. He hated that he had to stay in this stupid hospital. It was selfish, he knew that, to get upset and to cry, to scream about how the world was against him. 

But Donghyuck was selfish and so he did scream and he did cry, he cried for hours until the utter exhaustion sent him to sleep. 

* * *

The days went by, Donghyuck spent a week in isolation, the nurses and doctors running countless tests to try and find the cause of his illness, it was the same pattern and all of them led to nowhere. Donghyuck knew he was different, some medical lab rat or guinea pig and he hated that as well.


	5. Chapter 5

One week without Haechan. Mark hadn’t heard from Haechan in one week. One week of pure torture, with no one to talk to and laugh with. Mark was distracted.

* * *

“Mr Lee. Care to explain why you haven’t written a single sentence since the start of the lesson?” Marks professor stands in front of him as the bell rings.

“I..Uh.” Mark scratches the back of his head and blinks “sorry sir it won’t happen again..” 

The professor tuts and takes Marks paper, walking back over to his desk

“I don’t like you being distracted Mr Lee. Don’t come to my lessons like this again.”

* * *

** Canadianboy: where are you? Did I say something to upset you? I’m sorry. **


End file.
